


Nine in the Afternoon

by helldyke420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Damara Megido, Trans Kurloz Makara, self harm scars ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helldyke420/pseuds/helldyke420
Summary: kurloz and damara have sleepy morning sextitle is nine in the afternoon by panic! at the disco
Relationships: Damara Megido/Kurloz Makara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nine in the Afternoon

Damara wakes slowly, sighing deeply as the first moment of consciousness hits her. The first thing she sees is Kurloz. He’s still sleeping next to her, his breath coming slowly, evenly, and he looks so sweet like this. The most unguarded he ever gets. His legs are tangled with hers under the covers, and she smiles a little. Even in his sleep, he wants her close. He’s always been just a touch possessive. She thought it was sweet - and she loved it, because it meant that he didn’t mind  _ her _ being a touch possessive.

She rolls over, untangling herself from him a little, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on her nightstand. She can feel him shift a little, but she doesn’t think it wakes him. Until his arms are wrapping around her middle, dragging her back a bit so he can bury his face in the crook of her neck. She giggles softly, pulling a cigarette and the lighter she’s stashed with them out of the box.

“Good morning.” She says, lighting up. She takes a drag as Kurloz nuzzles against her.

“G’mornin’” He mumbles, incoherent. It makes her laugh again. He kisses her neck, then takes the cigarette from her.

“Hey, that is mine, you dick!” She complains, but he takes a hit from it anyway, passing it back to her. “Get your own.”   
“I think you stole that pack from me.” He replies, letting the smoke out as he speaks.

“Well maybe you should not have left it somewhere that I could grab it easily.” He snorts out a laugh.

“My mistake.” He says, amused. He kisses her neck again as she takes another hit, and his teeth scrape against her skin, teasingly, and she hums softly. “You got work?”   
“No.”   
“Well hey … wouldn’t you know, we both got the day off…” His arms tighten around her, and heat pools in her lower belly, anticipation building. “What are we gonna do about that, now?”   
“Oh, I am sure we will think of something.” He laughs softly, and she wiggles away a little so she can turn to face him. He, in turn, steals the cigarette again. “Hey…” She pouts, He takes a hit, and then cups her chin with his free hand, pressing his lips to hers. Her lips part, and he shares the smoke with her as he kisses her. She moans into his mouth, slowly hardening against his hip. She feels him smirk, smug bastard that he is.   
  
They part, barely, the smoke finally being released into the air. The fan next to the bed disperses it through the room quickly.

“What did you have in mind?” Damara hums, dipping back in to kiss him again. It’s more a brushing of the lips really, just wanting to be as close as possible.

“Mm … kinda wanna … ride you?” He suggests, and yeah, that’s completely fine. 

“I am not stopping you.” She laughs, and he grins. He kisses her again, but this time he’s moving, sitting up a little. He pulls away slightly, already tugging his boxers off. She laughs. “You are so excited.”   
“I could stop.”   
“Don’t you dare.” She leans up to kiss him, now that he’s done ridding himself of his bottoms.

He straddles her waist, grinding himself down over her rapidly hardening cock. Her eyes flutter a little at the feeling, moaning softly.

“Mm, fuck…” She says, and puts the cigarette out on the ashtray before she doesn’t have the mind to do it. It’s not a total loss, but it’ll taste like shit when she goes to smoke it later. Worth it, though. He leans in to kiss her again, and her hands reach down to grab his hips, kissing him back gently. She can feel a damp spot forming on the front of her pajama shorts, and she can feel his hips working slowly. It’s like torture, having him just that close, but not moving to get her shorts out of the way. She whines into the kiss.

“Now who’s all excited?” He pulls back a little from the kiss to speak, lips brushing against hers. She closes the distance again for a moment, and then nips his lower lip in retribution.

“Asshole. Fuck me already.” She complains, and he laughs. 

He has to pull away so he can take her out of her shorts, his hand circling around her cock and starting to stroke it slowly. His antics have already gotten her hard as a diamond, so he’s just teasing now. She bites her lip, the sleepy, heavy-lidded look he gives her making her stomach pull in just the right way.

“Come on, Kurloz.” She whines.

“Fuck me, can’t I just look at how pretty you are for a minute, Damz?” She flushes a little, and rolls her eyes.

“No. Absolutely not. Ride me.” He laughs.

“Fine, we’ll get on with it. Haven’t you ever heard of a lazy Sunday?” He’s shifting now, his hips up, positioning himself.

“It is fucking Wednesday.” She complains at him.

“Well you got me there.” He says, and then sinks down on her cock. Her grip on his hips tightens, and she groans softly, and he lets out a soft little sigh at the same moment. “Fuck.”

“You look so hot sitting on my cock, baby.” She tells him, grinding up into him. His breath hitches.

“Gimme a fucking minute, your dick is big as hell.” He phrases it as a complaint, but he’s dripping into her lap and obviously biting back a moan.

“Lucky you.” She laughs, though it’s a little breathless.

After a second he repositions slightly, his arms bracing on the bed behind him so he can start rolling his hips. Damara bites her lip, holding back her noise as his tight pussy ripples around her, watching the muscles in his abdomen work as he moves.

“Fuck, ‘mara, you feel so fucking good…” He moans, riding her slowly at first but picking up speed. “Goddamn, so fucking … perfect, you’re perfect.”

“Shit, Kurloz…” She’s certain she’s leaving bruises on him now, with how hard she’s gripping him, meeting his thrusts hard. He gasps as she hits just the right angle, and they work together to replicate it. “Fuck. Come here.” She pulls him forward into a kiss, her hands leaving his hips to bury in his curls, him bracing his forearms on the bed next to her as he takes her lower lip between his teeth. She feels him break the skin, fucking animal, just enough for the metallic taste to invade both their mouths. It’s hot though, especially because  _ he  _ thinks it’s hot, his tongue licking up her blood as his hips slam down against hers.

She gasps into his mouth, letting his tongue invade her mouth as he doesn’t lay up. It’s a lot, and she can barely think to keep fucking up into him, his body pressed so close against her own they might as well be the same person.

He’s fucking amazing as always, because she’d be tired already, but he’s set a nice pace and his breath hitches so pretty between kisses when she slams up into him in time. 

Her pleasure is building, and it’s so hard to voice how close she is between her desperate moans, and being kissed stupid. He pulls back, apparently needing to breathe, and she whimpers.

“Close, I’m close, baby.” He groans softly.

“Yeah, lose yourself, cum for me.” He tells her, and she’s almost, almost- “So fucking hot under me I can’t even … fuck, I wanna see you, feel you cum, Damara, please, sh-shit-” She loses it, the soft walls of his pussy fluttering as she cums, deep inside him. He moans at the feeling, slowing down to just grind his hips down against hers, letting her ride it out. Her eyes flutter shut, a desperate little whimper leaving her as she finishes, her grip tight in his hair.

He marks her up as she comes down, sucking deep, dark hickies just below where her collar sits. His teeth scrape against her skin, and she shivers.

“Did you…?” She asks. He shakes his head a little. “Mm, well that is no fun … how are we going to fix that?”

“Well I’ve got a few ideas.”

“Is one of them letting me work you open with my tongue?” He laughs.

“I like that one.”

“That is my favorite too.”

The two of them shift, and Damara pulls out of him. He’s still dripping wet, and her cum leaks out of his nicely fucked hole. She grins, getting him on his back, legs parted.

“Well, look at the mess I made.” She says, her hands brushing over the scars on his inner thighs before she parts them, enjoying the view immensely.

“Well someone’s gonna have to clean that up.”

“Oh, of course.” She shifts her position. “I will get right on that.”

He bites his lower lip as he watches her lower her attention back to his dripping pussy, and she kisses over his clit. He shivers, and then whines when she moves away, licking a stripe up over his hole. She can taste the both of them, the salty, slightly bitter taste of her cum overpowering almost anything else. It’s not the best thing in the world, but the pretty noises he makes as she splits him open with her tongue more than makes up for it.

She teases him, and his hand buries in her hair as he grinds back against her face, clearly enjoying himself. When she moves back up again to wrap her lips around his clit, his grip tightens. She licks over the little nub and then sucks, making him swear.

“Fuck, yeah, that, please.” She hears him moan, and she’s nothing less than extremely generous. She blows him, alternating between hard suction and gentle presses of her tongue over the short protrusion, and he’s shaking to pieces and gasping, short, choked moans leaving his throat helplessly. It’s hot, and it’s almost too bad when he finishes, gushing all over her face.

Her tongue teases him as he comes down, until he’s too sensitive and pushing her away.

“Oww, shit, stop.” He complains, and she huffs. He’s laying back lazily now, and she crawls up next to him to join him. She kisses him, the taste of him still on her lips. He moans softly into the kiss, rolling over so he’s on top again, hovering over her a little. They part, just enough for him to look down at her, grinning a little.

“Morning.” She rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Good morning. Idiot. My idiot.”

“You’re stuck with me now, especially with all them babies you stuffed me with a minute ago.” She makes a disgusted noise and shoves him away, though they’re both laughing.

“You are so nasty!” She complains. He just laughs. “Go make me fucking coffee.”

“Don’t wanna get up.”

“Yeah, but you want coffee. And, I want coffee. And you are gonna go pee anyway.” He huffs.

“...Yeah. Fine, I’ll make coffee.” He rolls back over so he can kiss her again. “Weird.”

“What?”

“Something tastes like pussy.”

“You are so ungrateful!” She laughs. He’s grinning still as he gets up out of bed, stretching a little. “I eat you out so good and all I get are middle schooler jokes.”

“‘Mara, you knew exactly what you were getting into at the start of this relationship.”

“Lies. You lured me in. I am a victim, now subject to your constant torture.”

“Good thing you like that shit.” She swats at him, slapping his side.

“Go! Coffee!” He rolls his eyes. “Pleeeeaseeee. I looove youuuuuu.”

“I love you too.” He laughs. “I’ll go make your coffee.”

She watches him leave the room, a small smile on her face. She can hear him moving around in the kitchen as he makes the coffee, and her small smile turns into a smirk.

Plenty of day left still. Be a shame to waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @ helldyke420, they just passed a law that said you had to


End file.
